Olette Goldleaf
Olette Goldleaf (née Umbra; born -196) is a Quel'Dorei politician and member of the restored Convocation of Silvermoon. Goldleaf was a warmage during the Third War, and was present at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Recently, she was appointed Convocate of the Interior of The Kingdom of Quel Thalas. Olette is currently engaged to fellow convocate Daras Goldleaf of the Department of the Exterior. She is intensely loyal to Quel'Thalas, and desperately tries to uphold High Elf traditions. These attempts, however, are often foiled. Olette is also a strong believer in nobility, and rarely cares about the concerns of average citizens or Hordekind alike. Despite this, in time of danger, Olette is known to drop any and all prejudices and aid in any way possible. She is currently pregnant with her second child, fathered by Daras Goldleaf. Biography Early Life Olette and her twin brother Beauvais ("Fang") are the youngest children of Lord Lysander Umbra and his wife Magister Mel Umbra (née Ménard), born in year -196. She has an older sister, Serenade, and older brother, Lysander II. Lysander and Mel raised their four children with the aristocratic philosophy of many elven nobles. Lord and Lady Umbra also taught their children advanced arcane spells. All four Umbra siblings were accepted into wizarding school in Dalaran for further studies of magic. There, Olette met her future husband, a human noble named Benjamin Berick. Family Life After graduation from Dalaran in Year 14, Olette and Benjamin married, much to the dislike of both the Umbras and Bericks. To complicate things further, Olette was also pregnant with her first child. Olette was the on the chopping block, at risk of losing her noble title, but the matter was dismissed by the Convocate of Regulation of the time, Eredria Aure'than-Solisbane. In December of Year 14, Olette gave birth to Mason L'Angley Berick. The Bericks lived a life of luxury in the capital, Lordaeron, alongside Benjamin’s mother and father, Lord Alberto Berick and his wife Korina Berick (née Lefèvre). Six years later, Prince Arthas Menethil betrayed his people and sacked Lordaeron with help from his Scourge allies. Benjamin’s parents were both taken by the Scourge, and fearing a similar fate, he pledged loyalty to Arthas. Appalled by his disloyalty, Olette unofficially divorced Benjamin and fled Lordaeron with only her son and a bag of gold coins. She finally reached Quel’Thalas, only to find it in ruin. She reunited with her mother and twin brother, who told her of the Scourge’s attack on the elven kingdom. Olette's father Lord Umbra and her sister Serenade both pledged loyalty to the Scourge. Soon after, Lysander II died in battle - rumor has it, by Serenade’s wand. Alliance Campaign Olette, Fang, Mel, and the young Mason travelled south to Stormwind with a band of elven refugees. There, Olette and Fang joined the human army as battle-magi. They served in the Alliance campaign through the majority of the Third War. Both Fang and Olette were present during the Battle of Mount Hyjal. After the victory at Hyjal, Olette went back to raising her son in Stormwind with Fang and Mel. Four years later, however, when the Alliance and Horde declared war on each other, Olette decided Quel’Thalas would be a safer place to raise a child. She and Mason left Elwynn Forest and returned to the somewhat reconstructed Silvermoon City. Fang and his mother stayed in Stormwind. Both keep somewhat close contact with Olette through letters. Second Marriage After settling into Silvermoon City, Olette met fellow High Elf mage, Lord Luminash Dawnwing. The two shared similar views on Kael’thas Sunstrider and the new Blood Elves. Both Luminash and Olette disliked Prince Sunstrider and his campaign in the Outland. With hardly any courtship, the two became engaged, and unofficially married. Around this time, Quel’Thalas joined the Horde. Olette detested the idea of being allied with her former enemies, but didn’t leave Quel’Thalas, choosing instead to avoid conflict with her new husband, who very much liked the Horde. Sometime after, Olette became more and more interested in politics. She happened upon Count Daras Goldleaf one night, and soon after met all other Convocates of Quel’Thalas. Lady Dawnwing ignored her new husband for the most part, caring more about her political future. Their relationship fell apart, and Olette filed for divorce. Political Campaign Towards the end of her marriage to Luminash, Olette befriended all the current Convocates of the time. In particular, she developed very close relationships with Elexandre and Aramalia Solisbane, and her boss, Convocate Nalathas Dawnfire. After the divorce, Olette left her job as Nalathas' secretary, and began her campaign for Convocate of the Interior. Shortly before Olette should have won her campaign, the previous Convocate of the Interior, Belore C. Denena, returned from an extended medical leave and resumed her position. Olette was enraged, and left Quel’Thalas for several weeks. She took Mason and left for Northrend. When she returned, she discovered that Convocate Denena had been killed. Soon after, Olette Umbra was titled Convocate of the Interior, a position she currently maintains. Third Marriage Some time after Olette's appointment, former Convocate Denena returned again, this time as a member of the Scourge offshoot known as "The Riders of Angrathar." The Riders destroyed an orphanage opened under Convocate Umbra's care. Fearing for her safety and that of her son, Olette moved in with one of her fellow convocates, Count Daras Goldleaf. Also without any courtship, Goldleaf and Umbra were engaged. In June of year 28, Olette gave birth to her second son, Allegretto Goldleaf. Physical Description and Traits Appearance Olette is slender, and has a siren-like quality to her. Her face is thin and sharp. She would be quite pretty if it wasn't for the nasty scowl that typically washes over her face. Her eyes are brilliantly blue, and her hair is the color of straw. Olette often magically enhances her hair, stiffining it to the point of a shell-like quality. Her hairstyle can change drasticly day-to-day. Because of Quel'Thalas' year-roud Springtime, Olette always has a sunkissed glow to her skin. Again, this trait is likely magically enhanced. No Convocate, present or former, would argue (unless perhaps Daras) that Olette Goldleaf has a brain for style and elegance above any other in the Council. She is known for her designer outfits and expensive jewelry. A large chunk of Olette's salary goes to keeping up with trends.If asked about the money she spends on fashion, Olette proudly declares "It's worth it," Personality Olette Goldleaf is a complex woman. Although a dedicated nationalist, Olette was raised by her father to look down on common folk. Olette relentlesly drives herself for perfection in any field, and settles for nothing less. She is intensely vain and believes physical appearance makes a person superior. She has little to no empathy for strangers. Despite her vanity and pride, Olette is in fact riddled with insecurities. She is twice the age of her husband, and the Solisbanes. Mentioning Olette's age to her is a gravely bad mistake. Above all other traits, Olette is a devoted mother. It is a wonderful trick of faith that Mason isn't a spoiled brat. Olette will give anything and everything to her son at his whim. At the chance of even slight harm to her child, Olette will go on a rampage and destroy everything. Olette is a headstrong, arrogant, haughty, and cruel politician. Her closest friends, however, are treated with kindness and considered, by her, family. Magical Abilities Olette is quick with a wand and brings her family wand everywhere she goes. It is never off her person. On the battlefield, Olette is a tough opponent because of her nimble wand-flaying. Without her wand, Olette is limited only to telekinesis. Unlike most magi, Olette cannot conjure flames or ice. She holds no power over the elements, and cannot polymorph or send arcane missiles flying out of nowhere. She can, however, lift a family, or herd, or Tauren into the air while calmly sitting down for tea. During a friendly confrontation with Daras and Luminash at Wyrmrest Temple, Olette was able to propel herself like a rocket using her telekinesis to avoid being crushed by a falling dragon. Olette's telekinetic skills work quite well with her fear of physical confrontation. Olette would lose a fist fight with an adolescent Gnome. Despite her magical abilities, Olette often uses her powers for simple tasks, such as pouring herself tea. Quotes Relationships with Others Daras Goldleaf Olette and Daras have always been polite to each other. In the beginning, however, the mood would quickly change behind their backs. Olette has always been a political opponent to Daras, and has, on several occasions, attempted to impeach Daras. These plans often went foiled, largely because of Olette's strong physical desire for Goldleaf. Now engaged, the two seem to be political allies, for better or for worse. Elexandre Solisbane At first, Olette kept Convocate Solisbane in close relations to her for solely political reasons. She built a strong friendship with Elexandre strictly to get herself a career in the Spire. After time, the friendship turned from a scheme into real, full friendship. Olette deeply considers Elexandre to be one of her cloest friends. Aramalia Solisbane Olette liked Aramalia from the beginning. This is mainly because Olette's first experiance with Aramalia was watching her arrest a major annoyance to Olette. Olette and Aramalia bonded throughout Aramalia's pregnancy and was named Rosamonde Solisbane's Godmother. Aramalia is also Olette's only 'girlfriend' other than Daras. Aramalia is usually met with a melodramatic hug when within thirty yards of Olette. Trivia Olette's birthday is August 3rd Olette has a strong fear of vomiting. Olette is left-handed. Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Warlock Category:Horde Category:Characters